


Protection

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Slash, Top Jensen Ackles, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After being framed and thrown into jail, Jared is advised by his friend to get some protection when the other inmates take an interest in him. Jared knows his cell mate is his best option. But Jensen's a cold-blooded killer. And Jared isn't sure if he's safer with him rather than trying his luck alone.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by jdl71  
> Written for smpc December 2018

Jared hissed in a pained breath as his arm was grabbed and he was roughly shoved into his cell. Sometimes the guards around here were a lot more violent than they had to be. Jared wasn't sure if it was because they were used to violence from the inmates, or if they were just prejudiced because they worked with criminals. Either way, Jared didn't appreciate it.

“You know if you actually used that body you have, they wouldn't be able to treat you that way,” came a voice from the top bunk, causing Jared's gaze to land on his cellmate. _Jensen Ackles_ – murderer, sociopath, psychopath – Jared had a lot of names for him in his head. “You're bigger than a lot of these guys. If you just hit one of them just once...you'd never have to worry about them again.”

Frowning deeply, Jared shook his head. “Yeah, or I could have years added on to my sentence for causing trouble,” he argued. “I can handle it. I don't need to take advice from you.” The truth was, Jared _couldn't_ handle it. There were people in here – _bad_ people – who wanted to hurt him. Jared had just barely escaped one of the inmates earlier today. He wasn't sure how much more he was going to be able to take.

For some reason, people in here thought that he was a good target. Jared wasn't sure what it was, but he wished he could find out because he was really getting tired of it. And the guards wouldn't do anything to help him, he was sure. He was all on his own in here. These inmates thought that he was some kind of meat they could all pass around and share. The other day, one of them had even called him _pretty_. 

Now, Jared hadn't been here long, but he'd seen enough movies – and heard his roommate talk about enough porn – to know that when someone in prison was called _pretty_ , it was never a good thing. And he watched the inmates who walked by him. They all looked at him like he was a big, juicy steak. And the men in this prison were starving.

He thought that maybe it was a size thing. Jared was big – 6'4” and about 215 pounds. But that didn't mean anything. Jared just had a lot of free time on his hands – even more now that he was in here – and he liked to keep himself in shape. But he didn't use his strength for violence. Actually, Jared was very _against_ violence. Even in school when kids tried to bully him, Jared had just brushed it off.

But it seemed like right now brushing it off wasn't an option. It was getting worse. Every day, it seemed like someone new was trying to attack him. Just this morning, Jared had been in the yard and someone had tried to cop a feel. Jared had gotten away, but there was no guarantee he was safe if it happened again. And he was sure his lack of retaliation was getting around. 

What other choice did he have though? Abandon his morals and just attack someone for laying their hands on him? That's what Jensen wanted him to do. But the people in here were hardcore – they were violent, abusive criminals. Jared didn't have anything on these people. The only reason he was in here was because his girlfriend – well, _ex_ girlfriend now – had framed him.

She'd been cheating on him, and Jared had found out. So, he left. But it turned out that the new guy had been abusive. And Genevieve's father had found out. So, in court, the two of them had come up with some elaborate story that Jared had been the one hitting her. Genevieve's family was powerful. They had money, and they knew which palms to grease to get their way.

 _That's_ how Jared had landed himself in here. It didn't matter that he'd had no priors. Multiple people had testified on his behalf, and still, he was locked up. With criminals who were apparently intent on making his life a living Hell. 

“Suit yourself,” Jensen muttered, the bed creaking when he turned onto his side. “I'm just trying to help you. Clearly, you're having trouble with the task on your own.” Scoffing, Jensen wrapped his arms around his body, closing his eyes. “Next time, I'll keep my mouth shut.”

Honestly, Jared didn't understand why Jensen cared so much about what happened to him. He'd been here for a few weeks now and as far as he knew, Jensen didn't give a shit about anyone other than himself. “Why do you want to help me?” Jared asked. His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for the answer. 

This was the first time that Jared had actually asked Jensen anything since he got here. Mostly, Jared tried to keep to himself. His cellmate was one of the most ruthless people he knew, and he had the unfortunate task of sleeping behind the same bars as the man. Jared had to wonder if Genevieve's father had something to do with this little arrangement as well.

Popping one moss green eye open, Jensen merely shrugged. “Don't flatter yourself, kid,” he answered. “I don't actually wanna help you.” Closing his eyes once more, Jensen wiggled on the bunk, trying to get comfortable. “I just don't want to have to worry about getting a new roomie. You've been so great since you got here. I'd hate to have to train another one.”

As if Jensen had trained him. Jared had come to him this way. Scared, innocent, following all of the rules Jensen laid out like a god little submissive. Of course, Jensen hadn't actually gotten the chance to take him for a test drive, but he would soon enough. He was counting on that.

When Jensen gave him his reasoning, Jared's face pinched in a look of disgust. “Yeah, well, I'm not going anywhere,” he grumbled, pushing himself onto his own cot. “If I was actually in danger, one of the guards would do something about it. So, I'm safe. No one is going to do anything to me.” Even as he said the words, Jared didn't believe them. He just knew that he needed to last until tomorrow afternoon. 

Tomorrow was visiting day. And as soon as he told someone else about the abuse he was taking, they would know. There was a chance they could advise him on what a sane person would do about it. And if not, at least someone would know why when Jared left here in a body bag.

**~~**

The next day went by in a blur. Every day here was so monotonous. Wake up when the bell rang, roll call, breakfast, yard time. Before Jared knew it, he was being lead to the visitor's area. Luckily, he had managed to get through the day without much incident. One of the burlier inmates tried to cop a feel while Jared had been in line getting his breakfast, but he'd managed to stave off any further advances. Now, he was free – at least for the next hour. No one messed with him while he was in the visitor's room.

A wide smile came to Misha's lips when he saw Jared being led to the table where they had him sitting. “Hey buddy!” he greeted, stopping short of giving Jared one of the warm hugs they always used to share. No touching allowed. “How have you been, man? Are they treating you alright in here?”

Jared barely held back the urge to roll his eyes when he was asked if he was being treated right. “Misha, this is prison. Not some holiday getaway,” he reminded. He could tell that the words hurt his friend, so he figured that he could at least play along for a little bit. “Yeah, they're not being too bad. It's nothing I can't handle.”

Frowning, Misha clasped his hands in front of him, leaning closer to Jared. “What do you mean, nothing you can't handle?” he asked, obviously worried. His eyes darted over Jared's face and neck, down his arms to the skin that was visible in his bright orange T-shirt. He couldn't see any injuries, so he figured that Jared was _handling_ it as he'd said. Still, he was curious. “Tell me what's going on.”

Although Jared had hoped to get happy updates about home first, he figured that he shouldn't leave Misha in the dark. “It's really nothing,” he promised, not wanting to scare his friend. “It's just...some of the guys in here have been messing with me.”

“Messing with you how?” Misha asked, sapphire blue eyes searching Jared's face for answers. “Is someone hurting you?!” Anger boiled up inside Misha at the idea of someone hurting Jared. His friend was as close to a saint as anyone Misha had ever met! Jared wouldn't even hurt a damn fly! “Jared, I can file a complaint! I can have you transferred.”

It was nice to think that someone could get him out of this place, but Jared knew better. “No, you can't,” he argued, chuckling softly. “We both know the only person who can get me out of here early is Jeffrey, and he's not going to do that.”

While Misha knew that was true, he couldn't help but hope that he could do something for his friend. “Fine, you're right,” he mumbled, deflating a bit. “But there might be something I can do, so spill it. How are these guys messing with you?”

After taking a moment to think of how he wanted to word this, Jared shrugged. “I mean, they just keep...saying things to me,” he explained. “They keep telling me I'm pretty. And...some of them even try to grab me.” He could see the look of pure rage on Misha's face, so he quickly jumped to try to extinguish it. “But it's fine! I'm handling it. Nobody has actually hurt me.”

For now, no one had hurt Jared. But Misha knew that it could change at the drop of a hat. “Yeah, not yet,” Misha spat, rolling his eyes. “What about the guards? Have you told them what's going on? Maybe they can help you.”

Slowly, Jared shook his head. “They won't help me,” he argued. “They see what goes on in here. Most of them just turn a blind eye to it. And the ones who don't are generally involved in whatever bad shit is going on.” In the entire time he'd been here, Jared didn't think he'd seen _one_ guard on the up and up. They weren't his saving grace.

Figured the guards were in on it. Misha wasn't expecting much else from a sleezeball place like this. “Okay, then that only leaves you with one option, Jared,” Misha explained. Slowly, he leaned in closer, careful not to touch Jared as the younger man leaned in as well. “You have to get yourself some _protection_.”

Confusion crept onto Jared's face at Misha's suggestion. “I...have to get protection?” Jared asked, just to make sure he'd heard that correctly. When Misha made no move to correct him, but instead nodded slightly, Jared frowned deeply. “Like...condoms?”

Eyes growing comically wide, Misha pulled back a bit at that suggestion. “N-No,” he answered, brows knit in confusion as he shook his head. “I meant, you need to find someone willing to protect you in here. You know, like the biggest, baddest, meanest brute. Probably someone big, too. And like...I don't know, give 'em smokes in return for protection. I can get you smokes.”

The biggest, baddest, meanest brute – Jared knew exactly who that was. And he had a feeling that cigarettes wouldn't do the trick if he wanted his help. “Um...what if smokes don't entice him?” Jared asked, biting into his bottom lip. “I mean, I know who to ask, but I don't think he smokes.” And for all Jared knew, he'd get socked in the mouth for even suggesting such a thing. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

“It's prison, Jared,” Misha reminded with a roll of his eyes. “Smokes are like currency in there. Even if this guy doesn't smoke himself, they'll get him ahead in the world.” Glancing at one of the guards, Misha lowered his voice. “Look, you just ask someone for protection, and next week I'll have the smokes for you, alright?”

Figuring this was as good of an idea as any, Jared merely nodded. He was nervous – he had no idea how he was going to approach this subject, but he knew that Misha had a point. If he wanted to be left alone, he needed other people to be _afraid_ to touch him. “So, let's talk about something else,” he suggested, shaking himself out of his own darkening thought. “How are Jeff and Megan?”

**~~**

Jared's whole body was shaking. He had no idea how to approach someone with his current predicament. But he knew that he didn't have a choice. If he wanted to stay alive in here – and in one piece – he needed someone who was willing to help him. 

That someone was standing about ten feet away from him on the other side of the yard. _Jensen Ackles_ – the biggest, baddest, meanest brute in this place. And Jared just happened to bunk with him. Gathering up his courage, Jared started walking toward Jensen. He stomped down on the fear that was threatening to swallow him whole as he stepped into Jensen's view. “Hey,” Jared greeted when Jensen spared him a glance before looking out the fence as he'd been doing before Jared interrupted.

For a long moment, Jared just stood there. He was waiting for Jensen to break the silence. But he didn't. Finally, Jared couldn't take the quiet any longer. “S-So, I was thinking that we could talk. I'm sort of having a problem, and I was hoping that you could help me with it.”

When Jared spoke, Jensen spared him another bored glance. “I thought you could handle it,” he finally answered, eyes following a butterfly on the opposite side of the fence. “That you didn't need my advice.” Shrugging, Jensen added, “At least that's what you told me last night.”

Now, Jared was getting annoyed. If Jensen was going to be a dick, maybe Jared didn't want his help. But he couldn't think of anyone else in here who struck fear into the hearts of so many people. So while he didn't _want_ Jensen's help, he did _need_ it. “Yeah, well, I'm not here for your advice,” Jared answered. “I'm here to ask you for a favor. I...need protection from the other inmates.”

Intrigued, Jensen finally tore his gaze away from the outside of the fence. “Protection from what?” he asked, just wanting to make sure he had all of the information. “Are they fucking with you? Or...trying to fuck you?” Judging by the look on Jared's face, Jensen came to the conclusion that the latter was the problem. “So...what do you want me to do about it, Jared?”

Honestly, Jared had no idea what he wanted Jensen to do about it. Jared didn't know how to handle these sorts of situations. “I-I don't know,” Jared answered, fidgeting under Jensen's stare. “I just...people don't mess with you. And I thought that if they thought I was...with you, they wouldn't mess with me either.”

A small smile came to Jensen's lips. “Oh, so you're looking for _that_ kind of protection,” he teased. Pushing away from the fence, Jensen allowed his eyes to rake over Jared. “You do know that it's going to cost you, right? And protection like that isn't cheap.”

“I can get smokes,” Jared blurted out, completely oblivious to the way Jensen was looking at him. “I mean...I don't have them right now, but my friend is going to bring them to me next week. If you don't mind waiting.”

Jensen couldn't remember the last time he'd needed smokes in this place. People didn't deal with him. And he preferred it that way. “I don't need smokes,” Jensen argued, shaking his head. “If you want people to think you're my bitch, then we have to make it believable, Jared.” He could tell from the confused look he was getting that Jared hadn't caught on to what he was saying yet. “You want my protection? Well, I want something from you, too.”

It took Jared a moment to realize what Jensen was suggesting. However, when he finally caught up, Jared blushed deeply. “I came to you for help so that kind of thing _wouldn't_ happen to me!” Jared reminded. “I'm not going to let you...make me your bitch.”

Shrugging, Jensen argued, “Would you rather let me have you in exchange for protection? Or would you rather they all have a turn with you?” Again, Jensen shrugged. “I think just one is the lesser evil here. Don't you, Jared?”

He couldn't believe that Jensen was being so unreasonable. “I'm not going to be your bitch,” he assured him. “I don't...do that. I've never been with a man, and I don't ever want to be with a man.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Jared shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “So...are you going to help me? If I can get you the smokes?”

Although he knew Jared wasn't stupid, Jensen had to question his ability to hear at the moment. “No,” he answered. Turning toward the fence again, Jensen's eyes caught a fly buzzing around the field. “If you're not going to give me what I want, then I'm not going to help you. And I told you, I don't want, nor do I need, smokes.”

Anger bubbled up inside Jared when Jensen turned down his offer. “Fine,” he grumped. “I don't need your help anyway. I can handle it on my own.” Even as Jared said the words, he knew he was wrong. Without Jensen on board, Jared knew that he was a target. And it was just a matter of time before they finally got a lucky hit in.

Turns out, that lucky hit happened a lot sooner than Jared would have expected. He'd been pissed off and a little sad that Jensen had turned down his offer, so he was off his game when he stepped into the showers that evening. He didn't even see the other inmate coming before he was pressed face first into the wall, a solid body keeping him pinned there.

Rank breath filled his nostrils as the inmate spoke, whispering all of the dirty little things he was going to do to Jared into the younger man's ear. Jared tried to wiggle free, but the man was bigger than he was, and Jared made no headway. “Let me go,” he ordered, fighting harder when the man pressed his erection against his ass cheek. “Y-You're going to be sorry if you don't leave me alone.”

A deep chuckle escaped Jared's attacker. “Oh, am I?” he asked, clearly not believing a single word Jared was saying. “What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?”

Before Jared had a chance to answer, they were interrupted. “Is everything alright in here?” the new arrival asked. He took a few steps further into the room, studying the two men. “Tiny,” he greeted the bigger man, watching as the guy took a step back, freeing Jared.

Once Jared was freed, he turned so that his back was facing the wall. He then realized that Jensen had been the one to interrupt them. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or scared. Maybe Jensen was here to rescue him. Maybe he'd changed his mind and decided that smokes were a good thing to have in the joint. Or, maybe Jensen was going to just let this guy attack Jared, and he was just here for the show?

“Jensen,” Tiny answered, his voice almost shaking. “I wasn't doin' nothin'. I just...I was just sayin' hi to him.”

Now standing just a few inches away from Jared, Jensen kept his attention on the other inmate. “Oh, really?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Just saying hi, huh? That's not what it looked like to me. You see, from where I was standing, it looked like you were trying to fuck with my boy. You weren't...trying to fuck with my boy, were you?”

Quickly, Tiny shook his head, hands up as if he were surrendering. “What? He's your boy?” Tiny asked. “Then no! Absolutely not. I mean...no one said anything about him being with you. So...I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I swear.”

As Tiny was quickly retreating, Jensen ordered, “It better not! And tell your band of pussies to leave him the fuck alone! If I find out someone's messing with him, I'll know who to come find!” Once Tiny was gone, Jensen turned his attention to Jared. 

Again, he allowed his eyes to rake over Jared's form, biting into his bottom lip at the sight. “Is this what you call handling it?” he asked, obviously mocking Jared. “Because had I not been watching you, this could have gone in a completely different direction.” Taking a step closer to Jared, Jensen asked, “Now, are you ready to accept my offer?”

Jared was still shaking from the attack. He didn't know what he wanted to do. On one hand, if Jensen hadn't come in here and scared off his attacker, Jared would have been someone's bitch just now. But on the other hand, Jensen was suggesting that Jared do just that for him. Then again, maybe Jensen had been right – only serving one person was probably a lot better than serving the entire cell block.

Slowly, Jared shook his head. “You said that you weren't going to help me,” Jared mumbled. “So why did you come in here and chase him away? Knowing that I turned down your offer? And that it might be for nothing. You still came back here and scared him off.”

Leaning in, Jensen pressed one hand on the wall beside Jared's head. “I wanted you to see that you'd be getting your money's worth, so to speak,” he explained. “Tiny is a self-proclaimed badass. He likes to lie and say that he's not afraid of anything. Well, just seeing me in here protecting you had him running with his dick between his legs. That's how it'll be if you decide to take my offer.”

Again, Jared shook his head. “I've never—” he started, only to bite his lip. “I don't know how. I've only ever been with women before. I've never been with a man.” He could feel his cheeks flush at the admission.

“Don't worry,” Jensen whispered. “I can teach you.” Again, his eyes roved over Jared, taking his time as he appreciated the younger man's perfect body. “This offer is only good for the next thirty seconds, so I'd suggest you make your decision, Jared.”

With the added deadline, Jared felt like he was backed against a wall. He knew that if Jensen took the offer off the table, he'd never have the opportunity to get it back. It was almost like he could hear the seconds counting down in his head. “Fine!” he hissed, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

A wide grin came to Jensen's lips when Jared agreed to his offer. “Good,” he smiled. “News travels fast enough around here, so by the end of the night, everyone should know you're mine. You can make your first payment tonight.” With that, Jensen turned on his heel and headed out of the bathroom, leaving Jared alone with his thoughts. 

**~~**

Jared groaned in displeasure as the guard roughly grabbed his arm and shoved him into his cell. He honestly didn't know why they had to be so damn rough about it. He wasn't a violent person – he wasn't resisting them – so he figured it was just because they wanted to show their power. Jared hated it. As the guard walked away, Jared heard him mutter something under his breath, but he couldn't make it out. He could only imagine it had something to do with him now being Jensen's bitch, for lack of a better term.

He was not looking forward to this. Never in a million years did Jared think that he would be in this kind of situation. Of course, he was sure that it could have been worse. Jensen was a very attractive man, at least. And the older man had never been _mean_ to Jared in any way – unlike the other inmates in here. Jensen had never even made a move to touch Jared before, so maybe it wasn't going to be that bad.

The top bunk creaked as Jensen moved, causing Jared to jump slightly. He hated that he was so scared right now. Surely Jensen wasn't going to hurt him. Jensen wouldn't – he was protecting him. But then again, Jared didn't know Jensen all that well. All he knew was that Jensen was a murderer. And that didn't make Jared feel any better about this situation.

His eyes followed Jensen as he climbed out of his bed. Jared felt his breath hitch in his chest when the older man circled around him. He felt like prey – Jensen was the predator and Jared was just waiting for him to strike. “What are you gonna do to me?” Jared asked, chest rising and falling with each breath.

“Nothing you're not gonna like,” Jensen assured Jared, his hands resting on the younger man's hips. It was obvious that Jared was nervous, which had a smile coming to Jensen's lips. “Relax. You're as stiff as a board. It'll only make it worse if you're all tense and tight.”

Relax – Jensen made it sound so easy. “How?” Jared asked, trying with everything he had in him not to start shaking. “I don't understand how you expect me to relax in this sort of situation.” Jared was about to be raped – there was no way he could relax.

Shrugging, Jensen used his grip on Jared's hips to yank the younger man back against him. He bit into his bottom lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape him when Jared's ass cheek made contact with his hard flesh. God, he couldn't wait to get their clothes off. “I mean, I don't care either way,” he answered. “It'll just be better for you if you're not so uptight about it.”

When Jensen pulled him back against him, Jared gasped. He could feel the hard line of Jensen's cock pressing against him and he had to swallow down the fear that was bubbling inside his chest. “I-I don't know how to relax,” Jared repeated, biting into his bottom lip. “T-Tell me how.”

Jensen's hands slowly slid upward, pushing Jared's regulation orange T-shirt up the younger man's body. “Lift your arms,” he ordered, removing the shirt as soon as Jared had done as he was told. He knew that Jared was going to be a good little submissive the second he laid eyes on him. So far, Jared wasn't disappointing. 

Slowly, he allowed his hands to slide down Jared's upper body again, feeling the hard planes of Jared's muscles rippling beneath his finger tips. “You're shaking,” Jensen observed as his fingers tucked into the waistband of Jared's prison pants. “You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm gonna make you feel good, Jay. I promise.” 

A small shiver ran down Jared's spine when Jensen's hands roved over his bare skin. Surprisingly, Jared actually sort of liked the attention Jensen was giving him. “I can't help it,” Jared whispered. “You scare people. It's just who you are. It's why I asked for your help.” His eyes slipped closed as Jensen pulled his pants and underwear down, Jared biting into his bottom lip again to keep himself grounded.

As Jensen pulled back to his full height once more, having bent down to pull Jared's clothes off, he pressed a kiss to each of Jared's ass cheeks. He also pressed his lips to Jared's lower back, then his neck before he whispered in the younger man's ear, “I'd never hurt you. There's no reason for you to be afraid of me.”

He couldn't help the gasp of shock that escaped his lips when Jensen kissed him. As far as he'd known, there wasn't a sweet, caring bone in Jensen's body. So he didn't understand where this was coming from. Honestly, he thought that Jensen was going to toss him onto the bed and just take what he wanted. Be as rough as he wanted. But clearly, that wasn't the case here.

Confusion warred inside Jared at Jensen's words. What the hell made him so special that Jensen didn't want to hurt him?! “You killed people,” Jared whispered, just trying to make sense of everything that was happening right now. “So you've obviously hurt people. Why would I be any different?”

“I like you,” Jensen answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It didn't happen often, but sometimes Jensen met someone that he could actually see himself caring about. And when Jared had been tossed into this cell with him, Jensen had known right away that Jared was one of those people. And he also knew that Jared was innocent. Which meant people were going to mess with him in here. Jensen considered Jared lucky for getting tossed into the same cell as him. Anyone else would have just taken what they wanted from the younger man. But not Jensen. He wanted Jared to beg for it.

In actuality, Jared wasn't sure if he was relieved that Jensen liked him, or if he should be scared about it. “Um...thank you?” he answered, not sure how to respond in this case. “I-I guess you're not too bad, yourself.” Really, he wasn't – he just freaked Jared the hell out.

Now, Jared was just trying to be nice – Jensen knew that. He was bad. He was a bad person – Jensen knew that, too. But with Jared, Jensen knew that he could be good. He could take care of the younger man in here. “Get on the bed,” he instructed, patting Jared's ass cheek for encouragement. “Face down – it'll hurt less that way.”

Not wanting to make Jensen mad right before he was taking his virginity, Jared did as he was told. The small cot dipped beside him when Jensen climbed on top of him, and Jared was convinced this ratty thing wasn't going to hold both of their weight. “Jensen,” he whimpered, eyes squeezing closed when he felt the older man lie fully on top of him. 

Instead of answering Jared, Jensen merely shushed him, pressing gentle kisses to the younger man's neck and shoulders. He placed a small tube of lubricant on the pillow beside Jared's head. “Scored that from the nurse today,” he explained. “Figured you might appreciate it more than if I would go in dry.” Jensen knew that he would – rough sex wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He wanted to enjoy this. Not chafe his cock.

Honestly, Jared was confused. He didn't understand why Jensen was being so nice about this. He'd clearly been wrong on all fronts when he'd imagined this happening. “Uh...y-yeah, I guess so,” he answered. “I don't really know.” He felt so vulnerable right now.

It took Jensen a few minutes to get Jared into the position he wanted him in because he was so big, and the cot was so small. But when he finally had Jared how he wanted, face pressed into the pillow and ass in the air, he couldn't help but moan softly. “You have no idea how sexy you are, do you, Jared?” he asked, chuckling when the younger man's cheeks just turned red at his compliment. “I didn't think so.”

Wasting no time, Jensen reached for the lube, slicking up his fingers liberally. Jared tensed when Jensen pressed his first knuckle past the tight ring of muscle, dragging a hissed breath from Jensen's lips. His hand free hand shot to Jared's lower back, rubbing soothing circles into Jared's smooth skin. “Relax, baby,” he instructed. “Deep breaths.”

When Jared did as he was told, he realized that Jensen actually knew what the hell he was talking about. And after a few minutes, Jensen's finger started to feel pretty damn good inside of him. So, when Jensen added a second finger, Jared tried not to tense up, just breathing deeply and focusing on Jensen's hand that was rubbing circles into his back. Surprisingly, it worked. 

A low, deep moan escaped him when Jensen's finger brushed against his prostate, causing pleasure to shoot through his whole body. “Ungh...God...what...what're you doing?” he asked, trying to turn his head so he could watch Jensen.

“I told you, nothing you're not going to like,” Jensen answered, wiggling a third finger inside Jared alongside his other two. “It feels good, doesn't it, Jared?” He smiled widely when the younger man nodded. But it wasn't enough for him. “Say it,” he ordered. “ _Tell_ me how it feels, Jared.”

Although Jared wasn't even sure he could form a sentence in his current state, he knew he didn't want to disappoint Jensen. The older man was making him feel so damn good, so the least Jared could do was tell him how it felt. “S'good,” he slurred, breaths panting out of him. “Feels _really_ good, Jensen. Please...don't stop.”

Stop? That was the furthest thing from Jensen's mind right now. “Shhh...m'not gonna stop,” he promised. When Jared started rocking back against his fingers, Jensen figured he was ready for him. Slowly, he pulled his fingers from Jared, shushing the younger man when he started to protest. He took a few minutes to coat his cock with the lube before he lined himself up against Jared's entrance. 

One hand reached around to clap over Jared's mouth, keeping the younger man quiet as Jensen slowly sank into him. The last thing they needed was the guards coming over here to investigate what was going on. Jared seemed like the type of kid who was mortified about other people seeing him naked. When he was finally buried to the hilt inside Jared, Jensen pressed his face into the crook of the younger man's neck, nipping at his skin. “You have to be quiet,” he whispered in Jared's ear. “We don't want the guards coming to check on us, right?”

Jared couldn't think. Jensen's hand pressed over his mouth and all he felt after that was pain. It was blinding – like he was being split in two. He felt tears pricking at the backs of his eyes, though he tried with everything he had in him not to let them fall. He knew that Jensen was trying to be gentle. But he was a virgin, and Jensen wasn't exactly lacking in the genital region. 

After taking deep breaths as he'd been instructed to, Jared felt the pain subsiding slowly. He was grateful that Jensen had at least gone slowly – that was nice of him. Jared was still having a hard time believing how nice Jensen was to him. Slowly, he nodded, letting Jensen know that he would be quiet.

Once Jensen's hand was gone, Jared bit into his bottom lip as he wiggled his hips experimentally. It still hurt a little, but not nearly as bad as it had from the start. He felt Jensen slowly pulling back – just a little bit – before he rocked back in. Jensen continued doing this until he was able to pull almost the whole way out without hurting Jared.

It was taking everything in him to keep quiet. Jared was a very vocal lover, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Jensen was making him feel good. The bed creaked with the force of Jensen's thrusts as the older man came closer to climax. The head of his dick was hitting Jared's prostate, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. His hand shot out in front of him to press against the wall as his body moved with Jensen's brutal pace.

Jensen was getting close. It had been nearly ten years since he'd been with another person, so he'd known from the start he wasn't going to be able to make this a marathon. That was going to be saved for later. Right now, he just wanted to break Jared in. And as far as he could tell, he was doing a damn good job of it. His hand slid around Jared's waist to wrap around the younger man's hard member, Jensen shushing Jared once more when Jared moaned at the contact.

He could tell that Jared was getting close. His body was practically vibrating with need as he rocked his hips, driving his cock into Jensen's hand and his ass back against Jensen's hips with the action. “You're close aren't you, baby?” Jensen whispered in Jared's ear, moaning softly when the younger man nodded erratically. “You have to be quiet when I let you cum.”

Nodding, Jared panted out his breaths. “I-I know,” he whispered. “Jensen...please...Oh God, please?” He didn't know why he was trying so hard not to cum. There was just something inside him telling him that he needed to wait – maybe it was the way Jensen had him scared to death. Jared wasn't willing to do anything without permission.

“Cum for me, baby,” Jensen ordered, his hand on Jared's cock quickening in time with the thrusts of his hips. Almost as soon as he gave Jared permission, hot spurts of cum were shooting from the younger man's dick, coating his hand and wetting the mattress beneath him. Jensen stroked him through his orgasm, hips stilling when he felt his own release rip through him. 

When he finally came down from his post-orgasmic high, Jensen managed to roll off the cot and onto his feet. He wasted no time pulling up his pants, tossing Jared his clothes in the process. “Get dressed before I come over there and have an encore,” he warned. Tonight was not the night for that. Jared was already going to be sore for the next few days after this session – he didn't want him out of commission any longer than that.

Quickly, Jared pulled his clothes on, not missing the pain that shot through his body when he tried to move too quickly. “So...what happens now?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip as he stared at the floor. He was new to this whole thing, so he only had Jensen to refer to. 

Jensen shrugged as he tossed his T-shirt into the corner of the cell, figuring it was warm enough in here that he didn't need it. “What do you mean?” he asked, brows knit in confusion. “Now, I'm going to bed. You should do the same. It's late.”

A deep frown came to Jared's lips as he watched Jensen climb into his own bunk. Well, so much for romance. Sighing, Jared tossed his blanket over the wet spot on his mattress and settled in to get some sleep. Jensen was right – morning would be coming a lot faster than usual tomorrow, he was sure. On the plus side, though, at least Jared didn't have to worry about the other inmates trying to attack him in the morning. 

For the first time in a long time, Jared was able to get some restful sleep that night. He didn't have nightmares about other inmates attacking him for once. What he did dream about were moss green eyes, and plush, full lips. And Jared would take those kinds of dreams over his usual nightmares any day.


End file.
